Gohan meets the flock
by SuperSaiyanInfinity
Summary: Gohan meets the Flock, but what will happen when he enters a tournament with a nasty surprise? Takes place shortly before and during the Bojack movie  DISCONTINUED. But please someone make a better version of this. I would appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or DBZ**

**One-Shot**

**Gohan meets the Flock**

Gohan was in a remote mountain range. He had been flying over and had decided to rest for a little bit. _This place is very quiet and peaceful _He thought _I should go to places like this more often it's a nice break from saving the Earth. It's been almost a year since I beat Cell_. As he sat there he heard some people talking but the odd thing was their voices were coming from above. _What could it be? _He wondered. As he looked up he saw a group of kids some older then him, some younger but the thing was they were flying, with _wings. _

_ "_Whoa!" Gohan said and they all turned too look at him

"Crap!" the oldest one, a girl with blonde hair said

"Someone say us!"

"Umm... why do you have wings?" Gohan asked

"What about us flying." one younger then Gohan, with black hair said.

"Nudge!" all of the others said to the girl,

"Well…I can fly too, but not like you guys." Gohan said and then rose into the air to show them. "He's flying! Without wings!" a boy also younger then Gohan said.

"If you'll tell me how you got wings I'll tell you how I can do this." They all glanced together as if saying _should we trust this guy?_

Finally the oldest girl said

"We're genetic experiments, with bird DNA so we can fly, and we're on the run from an evil organization with robots that look that big wolves after us." She finished.

"Wow that's interesting, now it's my turn. I'm only half human." Gohan said

"Big deal!" One of them said,

"Hey, let me finish. My other half is from an alien race called the Saiyans, which were the most powerful warrior race in the universe, and conquered and sold planets for a living. My dad is one but he lost his memory when he was young so became very nice. Saiyans posses incredible abilities, like faster then the eye can see movement, incredible strength, and the ability to shoot blasts of energy. So that's my story." Gohan finished. The others just stood there looking a little shocked, until the boy said again

"That is awesome!"

Gohan talked a while with them comparing their lives until they looked up to see an army of those robots they described coming at them.

"Flyboys!" the oldest boy said

"Let's go!" "Wait. Let me do it." Gohan said. He raised his hands towards them and they began to glow and then a volley of energy blasts shot out at the Flyboys, they tried to scatter but they had hardly moved an inch when the blasts disintegrated them in the blink of an eye.

"Like I said, you're awesome!" the young boy said again.

"Oh I forgot, we should introduce ourselves to each other. My name is Gohan, what are yours,"

"Max." the oldest girl said,

"Gazzy, or the Gasman." The young boy said proudly _Note to self, be careful around him_ Gohan thought

"My names Nudge and-" The second youngest girl started, but was interrupted by another boy saying

"Alright, my name's Iggy." The oldest boy said

"Fang." And the youngest girl said

"My names Angel." Then something Gohan hadn't noticed in her arms spoke

"My names Total" it said, but it was a dog!

"We call ourselves the flock." Max said.

"Well those are good names." He was going to say something else when he heard a very familiar voice booming

"Half-breed! You need to train with me or you'll get soft!" He yelled as he came into view. Vegeta landed in front of Gohan and looked at the flock

"Who are these freaks?" he asked

"Vegeta will you EVER get anything resembling manners?" Gohan asked.

"No." Vegeta answered.

*Sigh* "This is the Saiyan prince, Vegeta." Gohan said exasperated. Everybody exchanged introductions again (well mostly the flock with Vegeta standing there).

"Alright, you need to train!" Vegeta repeated. "Okay. Fine." Gohan said and he walked over to a nearby clearing with Vegeta. Then suddenly Vegeta charged, and then Gohan dodged and went behind him. Vegeta landed quickly and the kick Gohan had been aiming at his back missed and Vegeta shot back up and grabbed Gohan, and threw him into the ground but then Gohan did his Masenko at Vegeta head-on and it was a direct hit. Now this whole thing had occurred in an eye blink, and they had appeared to just disappear until the energy blast, and then Vegeta and Gohan reappeared.

"Good." Was all Vegeta said,

"Perhaps I should get the Namek to help me train. Humph, what am I saying, I am the Prince of All Saiyans, I don't need help." They resumed training for almost an hour as the flock wandered away and explored for a little bit.

Vegeta soon grew bored and left. Gohan talked to the flock some more. Then he said,

"Why don't you come at me? I'd like to see how strong you are. I'll hold back don't worry." "Alright." Max said and Max, Iggy, and Fang all attacked him but he simply sidestepped and then tripped Iggy, then he ducked Max and lightly (for Gohan) knocked her to the ground. Fang he directly blocked and then threw him lightly (for Gohan) to the ground. They all got up a little gingerly and Gohan said

"Oh sorry, was I too hard?"

"Jeez! You mean you were holding back!" Iggy asked a little shocked.

"You guys could easily beat normal humans." Gohan said not fazed at all.

"I think we already knew that." Max said. Gohan shrugged and said,

"Where do you guy's stay, because it's getting a little late." Max said,

"We usually sleep in trees or on the ground."

"Well you could sleep by my house?" Gohan asked,

"You'd certainly be safe there."

"Hm… Okay that works" Max said and everybody else nodded agreement.

"Alright let's go." Gohan said they all flew away. Gohan looked back to find he was alone _Ah! I forgot to slow down, they're much slower then me!_ Gohan thought and flew back to them. Then they flew away again, this time at the same pace.

They arrived at his house and Gohan asked,

"Why don't you meet Icarus?" "Well, OK." They all said. He led them to a clearing and called "Icaaaarus!" and instead of what the flock had been expecting, a dog or something like that, but it was a dragon! It ran up to Gohan and started licking him on the face

"Stop it! That tickles!" Gohan exclaimed. Everybody else looked a little afraid but Gohan said,

"It's okay, he won't hurt you." "Okay." Nudge said and ran up and started stroking him, and the Angel joined too. "That is cool." Gazzy said and walked up too. Max and Fang held back, just looking. "Well I need to go to bed, unless I want to feel the wrath of my mom, so bye for now." Gohan said walking towards his house, I'd invite you guys inside but there is hardly room for me, my mom, and my baby brother as it is." "Goodbye." Max, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Total, Nudge, and Fang all said. And so everybody went to sleep.

The next morning when they left and as they were flying Gohan suddenly stopped.

"I sense an evil energy" he said

"I'm going to check it out. He ascended to the ground to find a female alien with green skin and orange hair standing there.

"Humph are you Gohan" she asked

"Yeah, why?" Gohan asked. She didn't answer, she just flew away and launched an energy blast behind her so Gohan had to protect his friends and not follow her.

"What's going on?" Gohan wondered,

"Who is she?"

**Alright that's all for now, if you want to find out what comes next, and make this into a multiple chapter story, I will be deciding based on a poll on my page and by whether I get more good then bad reviews, so get reviewing! (Oh and if you recognize the mysterious woman good job! You should be able to guess who the villain will be.)**


	2. Note

**Authors Note: I am going to continue Gohan meets the flock, however not now, because I am having a bit of a 'brain fart' on what to do next, and I want to make sure this is good, so I will be waiting a while, and brainstorming. And feel welcome to make a DBZ/Maximum Ride crossover, because that's the whole reason I wrote this story, because there are none other then this one. So bye for now, but it will be continued! Eventually…**


End file.
